


Kiss, You're On Camera

by Ashida



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, kiss day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida
Summary: Yuuri did a double take, then a triple take before he promptly turnedawayfrom the stranger with the charming blue eyes, killer jawline and sweeping silver bangs, his frame solid and extremely attractive in a red and white opposing team shirt.Oh no.This wasn’t going to do at all, how was he meant to watch the game now withthatsitting next to him?----Or, Kiss Cam AU where the two strangers Victor and Yuuri inadvertently end up sitting next to each other at a packed baseball game and the Kiss Cam plays match maker.





	Kiss, You're On Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU thread I posted on twitter a few days ago.
> 
> Find some hella cute art for this fic by the amazing barechu on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rueamasawa/status/867297075293077504)

It was a sell out game, the baseball stadium was packed.

It’s not like Yuuri hadn’t known it would be, end of season knock out games were always intense with crazy fans and hoards of people, and today’s game was no exception. 

There were team colours everywhere, the black and blue of his team, the red and white colours of the opposition, people in supporters jerseys with flags and banners, plastic trumpets and drums for team chants and songs, varying degrees of organised pandemonium.

He’d prepared himself for this, built up all his mental energy in preparation so he could handle the crowd and constant interaction with people around him. Yuuri was feeling cheerful and at ease with Phichit sitting next to him. Their seats high up along the first baseline were perfect, they could see the entire field with a clear view of the pitcher’s mound, the giant scoreboard with the display screen underneath that played ads and videos between innings. 

A friendly buzz filled the stadium from top to bottom with girls running up the steps selling beer and food, shouting in their piercing voices at the top of their lungs, still not loud enough to interrupt the atmosphere. Opposing supporters sat next to each other and laughed and joked before the game started, and Yuuri was glad they’d manage to snap up the tickets to come. 

He was ready and relaxed, excited to see his team play a tough game, or so he thought until two towering men pushed down their row to sit in the last two seats in their section.

Phichit was too busy talking to the person on the other side of him, chattering away and making friends, taking selfies with everyone in the other seats around him.

And that left Yuuri on his own when one of the pair sat down next to him. Yuuri wasn’t prepared for _this_ at all, squished in close, his leg flush against a thick thigh, shoulders bumping with no space between them at all.

He got a brief smile of apology at the lack of space. Yuuri did a double take, then a triple take before he promptly turned _away_ from the stranger with the charming blue eyes, killer jawline and sweeping silver bangs, his frame solid and extremely attractive in a red and white opposing team shirt. 

Oh no.

This wasn’t going to do at all, how was he meant to watch the game now with _that_ sitting next to him?

The game started, and Phichit pretended to be completely oblivious to his plight, laughing and cheering as the first innings started, their team was pitching first and Yuuri could hardly take notice already, this wasn’t going as planned at all.

* * *

It’d been three innings, and Yuuri was absolutely failing at paying attention to the game. It was the inside of a sardine can proximity and the not unwelcome invasion of personal space that did it for him, the jostling of shoulders when either one of them stood to cheer for their team, it was the ridiculously muscular leg pressing more and more against his as the game went on. 

Yuuri was hot and bothered and in complete disbelief that someone like _that_ had managed to sit next to him, out of all the seats in the damn stadium it just had to be that one. It wasn’t so bad most of the time, he managed to talk with Phichit who was still ignoring the hotness sitting next to Yuuri, he managed to clap and cheer when his team did well, when a runner made it base or when the pitcher struck someone out. 

But it was so _hard_ not to be overly aware of mister silver hair and blue eyes when he cheered for his own team, when he stood up and yelled, when he laughed and joked around with his friend, when he was generally just larger than life with energy and positive vibes. His voice was stupid smooth, Yuuri found himself listening to everything he had to say, zoning out whenever he spoke so _close_ to Yuuri because he was right there.

Thankfully, there was some minor respite, it came during the small stretch of time in between innings, it was Kiss Day today, and the Kiss Cam was going all out for the event. Cameras throughout the stadium zoomed in on couples in their seats, the heart shaped filter framed them all on the big screen, and the crowd whooped and cheered when couples shared a peck on the lips for tens of thousands to see. 

It happened in between every innings, there were kisses shared between old married couples whose rings flash on the screen, teenage sweethearts who blushed and got their kiss over and done with quickly out of embarrassment. The crowd loved it all the same, Phichit clapped and laughed that bubbly laugh that came when he was having a good time. 

Yuuri thought it was cute, the giant screen gave him something to focus on that wasn’t the person sitting next to him, but that didn’t mean Yuuri didn’t notice said person next to him thought it was cute too apparently. He whistled and laughed at the displays of affection on the screen, and Yuuri nearly choked on his drink at something he said during one Kiss Cam moment.

“Chriiiissss,” and it was accompanied by a pout and a finger pressed to his lip, “I want to kiss someone too.”

Just like that Yuuri was on the edge of his seat, thanking his lucky stars at least that they’d decided not to drink at the game, because if Yuuri was drunk _and_ had heard that then he definitely would have done something stupid, like kiss him.

So Yuuri was too aware of him now, he wasn’t able to pay attention to the game, and he couldn’t catch a freaking breather because now it was the next break after the ‘I want to kiss someone too’ confession and Yuuri couldn’t believe this was really happening.  
The Kiss Cam was playing jokes on groups of men this time, it was zooming in on groups of guys hanging out together, framing them with the heart shaped lens to make them all awkward and no homo, the crowd still cheered anyway, dared them to kiss or hug.

Yuuri thought he might pass out.

There was no way that would happen to him, right? There was no way the camera would come their way, _surely._

Yuuri mulled it over during the next innings to be sure, and maybe it would be better to swap seats with Phichit just in case the unlikely did in fact happen, because he’d rather die than meet someone like that in this situation. 

Before he could even nudge Phichit in the shoulder though, before he could even _open_ his mouth and say a word, the last batter of the innings was struck out, and the cheesy Kiss Cam music was already playing full blast. 

“Oh my god.” Phichit cackled at something Yuuri had to see.

Yuuri felt his heart promptly climb into his throat. 

“Look!” and then Phichit was pointing Yuuri’s eyes in the direction of the stadium screen.

And now, Yuuri wanted to die, because on the screen was the four of them, Phichit, Yuuri, and the two friends next to them, all centred perfectly in the love heart shaped frame of the Kiss Cam. 

The crowd was laughing again, joking and hooting, there were shouts of _’just kiss already!’_ and _’now kiss!’._

There was absolutely no way Yuuri was kissing anyone, the thought of kissing Phichit was weird, and he would so much rather meet hot guy in a _normal_ situation, so all he needed to do was just… not look in his direction.

All four of them would just endure the crowd until the Kiss Cam moved onto someone else, and then it would be over and Yuuri _might_ say hello to the man next to him.

That’s what Yuuri thought he would do, that’s what he thought they would all do, but then there was a light tap on his arm, a gentle tug on his sleeve, and Yuuri was so surprised that he turned anyway.

He found a heated expression and blue eyes leaning in close, a playful smile and absolutely no shame whatsoever.

“I don’t want to kiss my friend, but I’ll gladly kiss you instead.” it was a soft whisper between the two of them, loud enough for only them to hear.

Hallucination right now was entirely possible, Yuuri thought, he probably misheard whatever was said, but then there was a gentle hand sliding around to the nape of his neck and pulling him in.

And this was really happening right now, hot guy was in leaning in to kiss him, and there was no way Yuuri was stupid enough to waste a chance like this.

The crowd went _wild_ when their lips touch, a full on standing ovation as their kiss played on the big screen for tens of thousands to see in the packed stadium.

Yuuri felt a smile against his lips, a chuckle on the man’s tongue as he deepens the kiss and takes Yuuri’s breath away, there was a swipe of tongue on his bottom lip, a gentle urge for more, and Yuuri didn’t want to say no.

Yuuri’s heart was struggling to keep up by now, his pulse in his ears because of the fingers digging into the back of his neck, and he couldn’t help but think maybe self combustion in humans was a thing after all. 

Phichit was whooping behind him, yelling at him to ‘get it boy!’ and the other friend behind the hot person that Yuuri was currently full on making out with was whistling with his fingers in his mouth. 

It was only _after_ Yuuri melted into his seat, only after he was leaning heavily against the solid frame of his nameless kiss that their lips parted. There was no respite there either, no time to catch his breath or escape those charming blue eyes as the hand around his neck kept him where he was.

So it was foreheads pressed together then, breath hot between them as the crowd continued being happy for them.

He got a smile by way of their first real greeting, and then finally found out the name of the person who’d kissed him like only boyfriends kissed. 

“Hi, I’m Victor, nice to meet you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
